1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a cylindrical body made of a comparatively easily deformable material, in particular made of an absorbent, and to a device for carrying out this process.
2. Discussion of Background
Taking material samples from absorbents is difficult since this material generally has a sponge-like structure and can only be subjected to comparatively low mechanical stresses. When taking samples, e.g. by punching, the material of the samples is frequently deformed and compressed as a result of the mechanical stress. If samples are obtained with the aid of machining procedures, shavings frequently penetrate the material of the sample and falsify its density. The electrical characteristics of samples obtained in this manner deviate from those of the starting material.
Here the invention can provide a solution. The invention, as characterized in the claims, achieves the object of specifying a process for manufacturing a cylindrical body from a comparatively easily deformable material, in particular from absorbents, with which process the nature of the body is not falsified, and of showing a device, with the aid of which the process can be carried out rationally.